How Draco got his Harry
by BurrBelle
Summary: Draco asks Harry if he loves him and doesn't get the answer he wants right away. Harry uses his brain and give Draco what he wants and one thing more. Rating for language.


**DISCALIMER: ****NOT MY CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K.R. I AM MAKING NO MONEY THROUGH THIS AT ALL!**

This is the first story I have ever posted on this site. I hope all of you enjoy this short one-shot!

**How Draco got his Harry**

"Do you love me Harry?" Draco Malfoy questioned as he laid in bed next to his boyfriend.

"Of course I do Draco."

"Then why can't we just come out and tell everyone?" he asked, turning onto his side to look into Harry's green orbs.

"Draco... what would everyone think? You're the Slytherin Prince, I'm the Gryffindor Golden Boy. We wouldn't have any peace in the school." Harry said, trying to get Draco to understand what he was saying.

"But if you love me then none of that matters right?" When Harry didn't answer, Draco took that as a bad sign. "You do love me don't you? I mean truly, _love_ me?"

"Draco I---" Harry said after a moment, when Draco cut him off.

"No. If you have to think about it then you don't love me." Draco got out of the bed and stormed out of the room. Even after he slammed the door, Harry could hear him yelling about "Fucking boyfriends."

Harry sighed. He loved Draco didn't he? He always told him that, but did he really mean it? The black haired boy groaned into his pillow as question after question hovered in his mind.

"Bloody bastard." Draco growled as he walked into the Slytherin Common Room.

"What's up Draco?" Theodore asked when he came to sit down next to him.

"Nothing." the blond growled out, staring into the fire.

"Do I look like Pansy to you?" he asked.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." he said, _"I think."_ he added in his mind.

"Well then you just have to get over him alright?" Draco nodded, relaxing against the sofa cushions, agreeing with Nott internally.

_"I don't need Harry."_ he thought.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Did you hear Harry, Ron?" Hermione said one day at breakfast. "Draco Malfoy is finally single."

"So?" Ron questioned, "Who cares if the ferret is single?" Harry didn't say anything, his fork was currently killing an already mutilated egg on his plate and it looked like he wasn't about to finish anytime soon.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, watching him closely.

Harry didn't answer, he just stared across the hall, watching the Slytherin table or to be more exact, Draco. He saw the blond get out of his seat and walk out the large doors.

"I'll be right back." he wiped his chin and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, just like Draco before him. Ron and Hermione stared after him for a few moments before following him out.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, getting the blond's attention and that of the whole school.

"What do you want Potter?" he sneered.

"You're single now huh?" the messy haired boy asked, oblivious to those crowding around the two.

"What is it to you?"

"Oh maybe because you never fucking told me!" Harry exclaimed.

"If I remember right, you were the one that broke us up!" Draco yelled, causing gasps from all around them.

"What if I say I love you?" he whispered, looking into the gray eyes before him.

"You have to mean it before anything Potter."

"I love you." Harry said in his ear.

"Not just to me, but the whole damn school." Draco by now was furious, how could Harry say he loved him but still not tell everyone else. After a minute and no answer came from the Boy Who Lived, Draco just shook his head.

"I knew you couldn't do it." With that said, Draco walked off.

By dinner time that night, Harry was putting the last minute touches to his 'surprise' that was set up in the Great Hall. When every one started arriving for dinner, they noticed the whole Harry was done up in a romantic setting. Draco was the last one to enter and when he did, all he could do was stare at what was before him.

Where the Head Table used to be, now stood a row of roses, and floating candles. But in front of them was Harry Potter, dressed in his best dress robes. His hair was, for once, lying flat on his head and he no longer had on his round spectacles. Nothing was hiding those beautiful green eyes from view.

"I know all of you are wondering why the Great Hall looks like this." Harry said, blushing slightly at having to speak in front of all these people. "But as you can recall from this morning entertainment, you now know that Draco and I were a couple. But I couldn't do the one thing for the person I loved and that broke us apart from each other." He took a deep breath before walking towards Draco who was standing in the middle of the hall. "But tonight I am going to do what my love wanted me to do and something else."

You could feel the anticipation in the hall coming from every body, waiting to see what the Boy Who Lived was about to do.

"I, Harry James Potter, give my heart to one Draco Lucius Malfoy and declare my love for him in front of all these students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said, causing gasps. "And I, Harry Potter," here he got down on one knee in front of Draco and reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box, "hope to receive love from one Draco Malfoy and hope he will join his life to mine forever and always."

No one talked, and no one moved. Everyone was waiting to hear what Draco had to say in response to the scene.

"I love you." Draco said with a smile, "I love you, I love you I love you. And yes, I'll marry you." He got down to Harry's level, and kissed the life out of him.

"Thank you Draco."

The hall erupted into cheers as Harry placed the silver band onto Draco's finger. Even Professor Snape was smiling at the scene. And that was how Draco got his Harry.


End file.
